


The Sun and His Stars

by hufflepuffmackenzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut, dracos sister, harry potter x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffmackenzie/pseuds/hufflepuffmackenzie
Summary: The last way that Cassiopeia Malfoy expected to spend her sixth year is with the golden boy glued to her arm, but life's not always fair.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

hi guys! welcome to my new fic!

i'll start off with the cast

elle fanning as cassiopeia malfoy

daniel radcliffe as harry potter

tom felton as draco malfoy 

anthony turpel as theo nott

background information   
\- harry killed voldemort in the maze in fourth year  
\- harry lives with his godfather and lupin  
\- lupin is the defence teacher  
\- ginny is dating luna  
\- there will be smut, but there will be warnings in case that's not your thing

characters information

cassiopeia/cassie   
slytherin  
has an amazing friendship with theo, but many people assume they're dating  
hates potter   
sixth year 

draco malfoy  
family is his everything  
very overprotective of his sister  
hates potter  
seventh year

harry potter  
gryffindor  
the boy who lived  
often called the golden boy  
seventh year 

theo nott  
slytherin   
protective of cassie   
trouble maker  
seventh year 

—

this story will be a harry X oc slow burn, enemies to lovers fic ! 

this work is a work in progress, please let me know if you see any mistakes and i will fix them!

please remember to vote and comment as it helps keep me motivated :)


	2. o n e

Cassiopeia Malfoy 

Today, the halls are dimly lit in honour of Hallows Eve. My eyes scan lazily down the corridors as I stride toward the defence against the dark arts classroom. The halls are deserted, seeing as how students are in their designated classes. I'm supposed to be in potions right now, but I wasn't able to focus. Professor Snape excused me under the impression that I was going to the washroom. What a fool he is. I allow for my eyes to take in the decor thats scattered along the corridor. Lanterns are levitating in the air, giving the hallway an orange glow. I'm distracted by the warmth of it when i hear an echoing laugh from across the hall. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeves float through a dead end. I jump back and hide behind a pillar. I trust that ghost about as far as I can throw him. I peer around the marble, scanning the halls for any trace of him. The coast is once again clear, so I step back out with a sigh, continuing on my way. 

With one final, sharp turn I'm finally face to face with the entrance to the class. The shouts from duelling students can be heard through the closed door, with grunts of effort bouncing off of the walls. From underneath the frame of the door I see flashes of colour as students send spells at one another. Tearing my gaze away, I lift my chin up and square my shoulders before even thinking about entering his class. Malfoy's cannot look disheveled. I push open the door to the classroom, appearing almost regal. Some heads flip around to see who the intruder is, and quickly roll their eyes when they realize it's me. I smirk to myself, loving the effect that I have on people. 

A buzz of purple light zooms past my nose, barely grazing my pale skin. I shoot a glare over in the general vicinity that it came from. With a huff, I continue on my mission to find professor lupin. I'm careful to stay out of the way of fire, knowing that all the houses would love an opportunity to hex a Malfoy. and as if right on time, a stinging jinx lands squarely on my back, spreading a painful heat searing across my skin. I inhale, but don't let any emotion show on my face. I make a mental note to ice my back later, stinging jinxes hurt like a bitch. 

Students are scattered along the class, each of them partnered off with another seventh year. I notice the flashes of red ties, which me know that this is the Gryffindor class. I roll my eyes, of course that would be my luck. 

To my left i see a head of messy black hair. Potter. My lips curl downward into a sneer as he casts an offensive spell at Weasley, shooting a beam of white light at the tall ginger. Weasley struggles to block it before shooting one back. his blue eyes fix on me from across the room. Potter snaps his head around to stare at me as well, which results in the jinx hitting him in the shoulder. He winces and rubs at his now stinging arm, not once taking his eyes off of me. I raise an eyebrow, challenging him. He rolls his eyes before turning away. I laugh quietly to myself, I wanted him to put up a fight. 

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy," Professor Lupin greets me from his desk, a kind smile graces his face. "Do you not have a class right now?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders, offering him a smug smile. His eyes twinkle back at me as he reaches up to his lips and pretends to zip them shut. I can't help the full fledged grin that fights its way onto my face as he throws the invisible key over his shoulder. 

"Okay, so," I start, motioning wildly with my hands as I talk. "I know that patronuses are advanced, or whatever." His eyes crinkle at the edges as he laughs at my bluntness. "But, I just don't get why I can't cast one!" K cross my arms across my chest, huffing exasperatedly. 

"It is powerful magic. Many experienced wizards are lucky if they can produce a corporeal patronus." He pauses for a moment before throwing a hand in the air. "Or, whatever," he adds on. I roll my eyes at him, not getting the answer that i had hoped for. i unravel my arms from myself, setting my palms against his oak table. 

"There has to be something that can speed up the process." I purse my lips, bringing my bottom lip into my mouth as I think. 

"I'm afraid not," he sighs, offering me a small smile. "The key is a powerful, happy memory." A huff escapes from my lips. That's the part that i've always struggled with, And it's the part that Lupin keeps stressing about. Every time I come to him for advice, I always get the same answer. 

It's not like I'm not happy, because I am. I'm grateful that I have a family who cares for me. But, it seems as though none of my memories with them are good enough. 

Suddenly, a spell crashes down beside me, tearing me away from my thoughts. It lands just to the right of my feet, directly in front of lupin's desks. I force myself to relax, knowing that it was just a close call. Slowly, I let out an exhale as I compose myself. I've always hated loud noises. For good measure I throw a glare at the duelling seventh years. 

"Potter could cast a corporeal patronus at thirteen, why can't i do it now?" I ask as he tears his eyes away from the duelling students. He purses his lips, carefully considering his words before speaking. 

"Your memory may not be strong enough, Ms. Malfoy," He says, offering me a piece of chocolate as he does so. I politely decline. He shrugs his shoulders and pops the piece into his mouth, smiling happily. I can't help but roll my eyes at him. 

"What, you think that Potter has happier memories than me?" I ask, offended by his insinuation. Professor Lupin's eyes dart to Potter, who freezes at the mention of his name. Sadness flashes briefly in the professors dark eyes, followed shortly by a look that I can't decipher. Fear, maybe?

There's only a beat of silence before I'm aware of a presence behind me. I can feel the heat radiating off of him as he stands there. I roll my eyes, knowing that some sort of confrontation is bound to happen. Stubbornly, I stand my ground. 

"Finally realize that money can't buy you everything?" He asks from behind me. I spin around so that we're face to face, letting out a harsh laugh as I do so. I peer up at him through my lashes, not wanting to give him the time of day. My eyes sweep over him once. He seems to have gotten taller over the summer, as he's now looming over me. 

"As if, Potter," I say smugly, raising an eyebrow in defiance. He's about to argue when a flash of blue and red light collide at the center of the class, they ricochet and beam directly toward Potter and I. We're both shocked as we stand there, seemingly glued to the floor. It seems as through we're standing there for hours, but it must have only been a few seconds. The spell hits us with a power that I've never felt before, and it sends us flying across the room.

I blink open my eyes, squinting against the harsh light. The light encased me from all over, shining in through a window behind me. I furrow my brows as I look around, my vision still blurry around the edges. The lights are only this bright in the hospital wing, why would I be in the hospital wing? I let out a huff and shift on the bed, before shifting slightly on the bed. It's when I finally try to turn onto my side that I hear a groan to my right. By the time that I've fully turned into my side, i'm met with potters face. 

"What the fuck!" I yell, shooting up in the bed. attached to my arm is Potter. Harry sodding Potter. 

"Language, Ms. Malfoy," snapes voice drawls from behind the curtains. My eyes dart around the room as I try to absorb this new information. Finally, they land on my elbow, narrowing in on where it attaches to potters. I dug my arm toward myself, pulling Potter across the bed he's laying on. My eyes shoot down as I realize that they've pushed two hospital beds together. 

"Why am i attached to him?" I ask, my voice raising to reach the professors on the other side of the curtain. I hear potter let out a humourless from my right. I'm about to reprimand him when the curtain is pulled back. 

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Malfoy." Mcgonnagle nods her head at us, greeting us kindly. She accio's a chair, placing it in front of our beds. She sits primly, crossing her legs at the ankles as she smiles at us. 

"I'm glad you've both awoken," She starts, avoiding the topic at hand. I raise my brows at her, encouraging her to continue. She lets out a soft sigh before continuing on. "Madam Pomfrey has been running your diagnostics since you arrived. As of right now, we've only discovered two options. We can either have snape brew the potion - which may take several months - or, we can amputate the two of you." She tilts her head challenging us, raising a brow humourlessly. I roll my eyes and stick out the arm that's attached at the elbow to Potter. 

"Amputate it," I drawl on, flopping back onto the bed with my arm still extended. My arm is tugged over to potter as he holds his arm close to his chest. 

"Do not amputate it!" he shouts, looking at me as if I've grown two heads. I let out a laugh at his panicked demeanour, rolling my eyes as I turn back to Mcgonnagle. 

"Just do it, put me out of my misery," I groan exasperatedly. 

"Put you of your misery? What about me! I'm stuck with you too, y'know?" I turn over on the bed, tugging my arm closer to me. Potter falls forward into an uncomfortable looking position. he struggles to prop himself back up for a few moments, but i refuse to help him. 

"I'm trying to forget that, but you're making it pretty hard!" I sneer, squinting my eyes down at him. I turn back to Mcgonnagle and we immerse ourselves into theories about this spell. She explains that an offensive and defensive spell collided, and hit Harry and I. She believes that it's formed some sort of adhesive, it's almost as if our elbows are glued together. I experiment with it as she talks, gliding my elbow against his. 

"It's more like a magnet," I whisper, watching in awe as our skin glides around each other. "Our elbows can't break contact, but they don't have to stay in the same position." The Professor lets out a hum from across the class, taking it all in. 

When I finally let my gaze wander back to Potter's face, he's popping the remnants of a treacle tart into his mouth. I scoff at him, this is not the time to be eating. 

"Good for nothing," I mumble as I bring our attached arm up to smack him in the back of the head. He winces immediately, bringing his free hand up to rub soothingly at his head. "Of course the boy who loves attention would manage to get himself stuck to me," I huff. I'm halfway to crossing my arms when i'm reminded of our predicament. I decide on draping only my free arm over my waist, allowing my occupied arm to lay awkwardly between the two of us. I refuse to let us touch more than we need to. 

"Minerva, I've decided on the sleeping arrangements. I've charmed the room of requirement into a makeshift dorm." Snapes monotone voice drawls from behind the curtain. his pale hands peel open the curtain as he steps in. I blink a few times before actually comprehending his words. sleeping arrangements. I'm going to have to share a room with potter. 

"You want us to room together?" Potter says, his eyes wide. "That's against the rules!" He sits himself up on the bed, taking my arm with him. I tug back defiantly, yanking him toward me. The back-and-forth goes on for a moment before Snape clears his throat. 

"Since when have you cared about the rules, Mr. Potter?" Mcgonnagle quirks an eyebrow at him, offering him a mischievous smile. Potters lips turn up into a small smile before he frowns again. 

"I'm trusting that there will be no funny business, am I correct, Potter?" Snape asks. From beside me I feel Potter shudder, as if the mere idea terrifies him. I can't help but crinkle my nose as well. Maybe that's one thing that we can agree on.


	3. t w o

The walk to the room is long and awkward, with Potter and I engaged in a small war during the entire walk. He jerks his arm closer to him, leaving me to stumble across the hall, not far, seeing as how we're attached. I try to tug my arm back, but he resists. eventually, I give in, not enjoying the pulling sensation in my arm. He seems to have the same idea, as he lets his arm hang by his side as well. 

"I've charmed the room so that it's visible to everyone at hogwarts at all times." Snape turns his head toward Potter, challengingly raising his chin. Potter glares back at him, standing his own ground. "There are no wards on it when it's occupied, meaning that anyone can enter when you two are in there. However, the door will not open for anyone other than the two of you when it's empty." I nod my head, showing him that I understand. Potter on the other hand just rolls his eyes. 

Snape raises his brow at us one last time, before heading down the hall with the swoosh of his robes. I lead the way, tugging Potter behind me as I open the door. 

The room itself is gorgeous. there's natural sunlight streaming in through the many windows, casting shadows across the floor. There's a king size bed against the wall, sitting in the middle of the room. The sheets are black, with golden sunlight grazing them. On the right side of the room is a bookshelf, though only the bottom two shelves are stocked with books. Beside the bookshelf is the ensuite bathroom, It's door is only slightly ajar. My eyes wander across the room, landing on the muggle record player beside the bedside table on the left side of the room. 

"There's only one bed," I say to break the silence. There's a beat before potter speaks. 

"How else did you think that we'd sleep?" His voice is laced with sarcasm. I huff and tug aggressively on his arm. He pulls back immediately, not wanting to lose this fight. He lets out small huffs as he fights back against me. We're interrupted after a minute of going back and forth by an owl landing on our window sill. Potter's demeanour lightens up as we strides across the room, pulling me along with him. He reaches his hand out to stroke the owls feathers, it cranes its neck to get more contact. I hear him laugh softly before i've finally had enough. 

"Just take the damn letter," I huff, reaching forward to untie the letter from the birds leg. I shoo it away with my hand before shutting the window. The letter is addressed to him, with 'Mr. Potter' written in neat handwriting. For a moment I consider opening it, but realize quickly that it would be a losing battle. I can't really run far when he's attached to me, can I?

"The letters addressed to you," I say, handing it over to him in a huff. He grabs the letter with his free hand, ensuring that there's a safe distance between our fingers. 

"I don't bite," I smirk at him as he opens the letter, rolling his green eyes at me. After a moment of silence, I've finally had enough. 

"How long does it take you to read a bloody letter?" I go to cross my arms, but am rudely reminded of our situation. Potter just laughs. 

"I finished about a minute ago, I just wanted to see how long I could make you wait," his eyes twinkle with mischief, a small smile tugging on his tips. I force myself to look away, not wanting him to assume that I'm staring. 

"Git," I mumble, flicking his ear with my free hand. "What'd it say?" I ask, straining my neck to read the letters contents. He takes this as an opportunity to harass me, holding the letter high above his head. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He twirls the parchment between his fingers, toying with the corners. I tug our conjoined arms as far down as I can reach, successfully pulling him closer to me. Potter lets out a wince of pain, rubbing at his elbow with the hand that holds the letter. 

"Okay, okay. Jesus," he mutters. "It's from Mcgonnagle. she says that we're both excused from our classes for the next two days. But, we both have to meet with her tonight to discuss our studies." I scoff at his choice of words. we both have to go, really? how else was he planning on going? 

I roll my eyes and choose not to fight. Malfoy's don't partake in pity fights. 

"I'm starving, let's go to the Great Hall," I say, turning around before potter has a chance to process my words. I feel him stumble behind me, as he places one hand on the small of my back to steady himself. I twirl around quickly so that we're face-to-face. 

"No funny business, Potter." I sneer up at him, drawing my wand to point at his neck. He lifts his chin and stares down at me, looking dignified. 

"Please, as if i'd ever stoop that low." He raises a brow at me as he cocks his head to the side. He's challenging me. I stare back, not once letting our gaze break. 

"You can't act like you've never thought about it," i whisper, my eyes hooded over as I switch my demeanour. I watch as his adam's apple bobs roughly, before turning away with a smirk. He takes a moment to process the situation, as i feel the delay on my right arm. "Hurry up," I snap, turning my head to sneer at him. From the quick glance I'm able to see his flushed face. J smirk, loving the power that I hold. 

We're two steps out of our room before I'm pulled to a halt. Potter has stopped dead in his tracks, his brows drawn together in confusion. 

"Which table are we going to sit at?" He asks curiously. I can't help but laugh. 

"Obviously Slytherin, I'll be attacked if I sit at the Gryffindor table," I explain, tugging lightly on our arms. "Let's go."

He doesn't move. 

"What about me? I'll be attacked at the Slytherin table," he protests, keeping our arms directly by his side. 

"Where do you want to sit? The Hufflepuff table?" i ask, my brow drawn up on my forehead, and a sly smile playing on my lips. Potter pauses for a moment, as if he's actually considering it. 

"Don't even think-," 

"I'm not. You did give me an idea though," he pauses, smiling at his own thoughts. I scoff at him, knowing that whatever it is I probably won't like it. "We could have Dobby bring us food?" He suggests. 

I smile softly at the mention of my ex house-elf. I always had a soft spot for Dobby, he was my favourite. Some of my favourite memories are of us playing exploding snap together in the manor. 

"Okay," i say, nodding my head nonchalantly. Potter furrows his brows as if he was expecting for me to put up a fight. 

"Alright," is all he says before we head to the kitchens in mutual silence. 

It seems we must've just beat the dinner rush, as it's quiet and calm in the kitchen. Potters eyes search the room for a moment, but I find the elf first. 

"Dobby!" I shout, shooting my free hand up into the air to wave him over. Beside me, Potter looks shell shocked, it's as if he had forgotten who he freed Dobby from. His lips form a small 'o' as realization hits him, and he rubs at his neck nervously. 

"Hi Dobby," I say, crouching down to his level. I force potter down with me. I can feel potters gaze burning into my side as he watches us interact. 

"Harry Potter and Cassiopeia Malfoy!" Sobby exclaims, his ears shooting up into tall peaks. "Such an honour for Dobby. Dobby misses both Garry potter and Cassiopeia Malfoy!" Large tears begin to well in Dobbys eyes as he sobs, using a tea towel as a handkerchief. Beside me, I feel potter shift uncomfortably as we watch the elf cry. 

I reach forward to comfortingly hold his shoulder, but that just sets him off again. My eyes widen as I pull my hand away, feeling terrible for having upset him further. We decide to give him a moment, not wanting to set him off again. 

Dobby is finally ready to talk again after a few more sniffles and hiccoughs. His hands wring the towel nervously, toying with the grey fabric. 

"Dobby, Malfoy and I were wondering if you could send dinner to the room of requirement?" Potter speaks, shifting on his heels. Dobby nods his head so fast that it looks as though it's about to fall off, apparently pleased at the idea of serving us. 

"Yes! Dobby will get to work!" Dobby snaps his fingers, and we watch as he reappears across the kitchen, a mixing bowl already in his tiny hands.

Potter and I stand without much difficulty, I take a moment to brush off my knees. It takes every fibre of my being not to think back onto the way that Potter looked at me. when I first talked to Dobby, it was as if he was looking at a friend, or at least someone that he didn't despise. And I hate that I feel good about it. I hate that i crave people's attention and approval like this. 

I try to push away my thoughts, but I'm unsuccessful. Instead, I spend the walk back to our room lost in my mind. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much to have him humanize me. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when we approach Mcgonnagles study. 

"This isn't our dorm?" I inquire, looking over at him. Ge shakes his head lightly, seeming disappointed. 

"I said that we're going to go to her study first," he motions to the closed door in front of us. "Were you not listening?" I scoff. He already knows the answer, he just asked it to embarrass me. 

Potter reaches his arm toward the door and raps his knuckles against the hard wood. The door creaks open, welcoming the both of us in. 

Mcgonnagle sits at her desk, a smile smile grazing her face. The lighting from the candles illuminate the room, casting a warm glow and dark shadows across the room. 

"Please, sit." She motions to the two chairs in front of us. It seems as thought Potter and I don't thoroughly think this through, because we both head in opposite directions. Suddenly, the connection of our arms forced us back together at the speed of light. My free arm slams against his chest, my fingers splaying over his pecs. I quickly regain my composure, clearing my throat as I do so. I decide to take the lead this time, knowing that it's the quickest way to get this over with. I slide in between the chairs before sitting in the left one. Potter follows closely behind me, sliding into the right chair. Our arms hang limply between us. I quickly avert my eyes, not wanting to let them linger. 

Mcgonnagle clears her throat before speaking. "Thank you for meeting with me." Her fingers are interlaced on the dark wood of the desk, it's what i decide to focus on. "I've come to a decision regarding your studies. Mr. Potter, you will attend class as normal," she pauses, as if waiting for an outcry. When she's met with silence, she continues. "Seeing as how you have already completed your Sixth Year," she nods her head toward him, "i am trusting you to tutor Ms. Malfoy." 

I nod my head in understanding. This truly isn't the worst part of this whole situation. 

"Perfect. You two will have two days to compose yourselves, and I expect to see you in Mr. Potters class first thing on Thursday." She nods her head once, signalling the end of her speech. The door behind us flings open, bringing in a cool draft from the corridor. We say our goodbyes before carefully leaving. 

Potter and I walk back to our dorm, making small talk about the schooling arrangements. He doesn't seem too put off by it, which fills me with some sort of hope. Maybe this doesn't have to be so horrible after all. 

Or maybe it does. 

The realization hits us when we get back to our dorm. How are we meant to shower?

I voice my concern to Potter, and he blanches at the discovery. 

"I- uh. I could close my eyes?" He stutters out, some colour returning to his cheeks. I bring my hand up to smack him upside the head, scoffing in the process. Without another word, he leads us over to the bed, sitting on the edge as we brainstorm. 

"Do you know how to charm glass?" I ask, peering over at him through my lashes. He nods, his brows furrowed in confusion. I pause for a second, taking him in. Maybe if he weren't such a pest he'd be attractive. 

"Okay, so here's my idea," I angle my body so that we're face to face. "You charm the glass so that it's opaque. The person who isn't showering will hold towels and clothes. Said person is responsible for passing the clothes to the person showering." I wait for an answer. "And no peeking!" I add in as an afterthought. His lips quirk into a slight smile, as if the idea of him peeking is funny. I can't help but feel a pang in my stomach at that. 

"Now how about the sleeping situation?" I ask him. "I can't be the only one here with a brain." Potter rolls his eyes at my comment. 

He tugs on our arms, causing for me to lurch forward uncomfortably. I quickly readjust myself so that i'm sitting upright again. 

"Prat," I mumble. 

"We can just lay face up," he suggests with the shrug of his shoulders. "Keep our arms in between us."

I nod my head, and he casts a quick cleansing charm over the two of us. The day has been long enough, we don't need to stress about showering at the moment. 

Around us, the orange glow begins to fade as the sun sets outside. 

We shuffle awkwardly onto the bed, our hands grazing every few moments. We both choose to ignore it, deciding that it's too much trouble for both of us if we bring it up. 

We're both finally under the covers, with our arms laying awkwardly in between us. The air is thick with tension, as neither of us have said anything for minutes. 

"No funny business, Potter," I say into the darkness. I feel him shake with a small laugh beside me. 

"As if I'd ever try that, Nott would have my head," he jokes. I sit up slightly, turning to look at him in the dark. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, genuinely confused. 

"Uh,"he starts, trailing off eventually. 

"Well?" I ask, squinting at him. 

"Just don't think your boyfriend would like me making a move on you." I feel him shrug his shoulders from where he lays. 

Oh. 

I can't help but laugh. 

"Nott is not my boyfriend."

"Oh."

—

a/n  
thoughts ? feelings ?


End file.
